The apparatus and method as generally defined hereinafter for generating a fuel quantity signal in an injection pump of an internal combustion engine.
For regulating fuel quantity electronically in a fuel injection system, in particular for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, it is necessary to provide both a quantity metering apparatus, comprising adjusters and control devices, and a quantity recognition means as a feedback means. Such feedback relating to the injected fuel quantity is also required in order to effect an electronic regulation of injection adjustment.
It has been proposed to this end that the metered fuel quantity be derived from the injection duration, the duration of a pressure prevailing in the fuel injection system or the switching duration of a magnetic valve provided for the purpose of fuel metering. However, under certain operating conditions these proposed possibilities of generating a fuel quantity signal have disadvantages.